All You Need to Know About
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: The file and future home to all my one-shot, parody, and crack-fics of the Ben 10 universe. Rated M... Would you expect anything less of me?
1. Friendly Introductions

I do not own Ben 10, Teen Titans, or (sadly) a riding crop.

This story is heavily (as in completely) inspired by the introduction to Wynja's "Delightful Drabbles" in the Teen Titans universe. For those who don't know yet, I occasionally cheat on Bevin with Sladin. (And if you ever want a good Sladin-fic, read her stories. They are AMAZING!)

All you need to know about this drabble-file is that anything goes and there is going to be a lot of sex.

* * *

The first thing Ben Tennyson noticed was that he woke up on the floor. The second thing he noticed was that Kevin Levin was next to him. The third and most embarrassing thing he noticed was that Kevin was naked. But that changed when he noticed thing number four: he was naked too.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A smooth and deceivingly friendly voice spoke.

Ben rubbed his face, trying to clear his brain of all the fuzz that somehow seemed to gather there.

"Where… ung… where am I?" His eyes turned to look at a lovely pair of blood-red heels, mile-long legs, a slender body dressed all in black, and finally a pale baby face framed by wispy black hair. "Julie?"

"Hmm, I do look like her, don't I?" the girl asked with a sly smile.

"But your eyes…" Ben sat up and, with a definite blush, covered his naked loins. "Your eyes are green?! Who are you? Are you from the future?"

The girl waved her hand dismissively and chuckled.

Kevin stirred next to him and sat up with a loud groan, "Urrrrrgh… Ben? What's Yamamoto doin' here?"

"She's not Julie," Ben said, casting a suspicious eye.

"And I'm not your and hers future love child, if that's what you're thinking, Ben Tennyson."

"She does kinda' have your eyes," Kevin commented off handedly- and then he glanced down. "Err.. Why am I naked? Oh, crap. Why are _you_ naked?" He turned frantically to the girl, "And why _**aren't**_ _you_ naked?!"

"And where are we?!" Ben chimed in with a pouty look.

"All very good questions," the girl smiled and motioned to the empty white room. "Currently, you are located inside a universe of my own creation. You are here specifically because I _want_ you here... And you're naked for the same reason."

"A different universe?" Ben rubbed his head again. "And you created it?"

"That's right," she leaned back, for a moment it, looked like she was about to fall. A very elegant antique chair appeared under her and she landed with a sigh. "I can do _anything_ I want here."

"Anything?" Kevin asked with a smirk as he eyed her slight frame.

She put her legs onto an ornate outtoman that appeared next to the chair and smirked. "_Anything._"

Ben squeaked when Kevin's body was suddenly on top of his. Kevin had a similar reaction except, instead of squeaking, he shrieked at the top of his lungs and squirreled away.

"Relax, Levin." The girl rolled her eyes. "There's no need to hide it from me. I know you want Ben."

"He does?!" Ben exclaimed with surprise and something that might be described as hope in his features.

"I don't!" Kevin protested with an angry blush.

"And Ben wants you."

"I do?" Ben blushed harder.

"I have proof," the girl smiled and a thick stack of folders fell in front of the boys. "Read if you don't believe me."

The two teens hesitantly exchanged glances before reaching forward and selecting a file.

"What's a 'Kawaii-Kuro?' " Kevin asked as he sorted through the files, looking for the smallest one.

"That would be a me," the girl smiled and tilted her head to the side. "It means cute and black."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cute and my hair is black," she answered as though that were a perfectly logical answer- which in that universe, it really was. "You may call me Kuro."

"This one looks short," Kevin said as he pulled the shortest collection of writing from a folder and began reading. " _'Negative One'_ ?"

"Who's Robin?" Ben asked as his eyes glanced over a fairly good-sized file.

Suddenly, a muffled scream was heard from somewhere off in the distance. Ben and Kevin instantly looked up to Kuro who, for various reasons, was now dressed in black vinyl and holding a riding crop. Her expression announced that she had been caught doing something naughty, "Oops, how did that file get there?"

A door appeared on the white wall behind the girl and, no more than a second later, a very large man with an eye-patch wandered inside holding a coffee mug.

"Would you take care of that, please?" Kuro asked and lightly tapped the rod of the riding-crop in her palm.

"Oh, so he found it?" the man chuckled and sipped at his beverage. "I hid a rubber-ducky in his sock drawer last week."

Kuro laughed sadistically and Ben felt a small twinge of fear run down his spine. This was bad. Very bad. A girl that insane should not be allowed to have that much power.

"I'll shut him up." The man said and strolled- no, _strutted_ out another door that had appeared as quickly as the other.

"Kevin," Ben leaned over to the elder teen with a hint of panic in his voice. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm not talking to you," Kevin growled. "I can't believe what a jerk you become!"

"What?" Ben asked with a puzzled look and Kevin threw '_Negative One'_ at his face.

"Shouldn't have started with that one," Kuro tsked. "Try _'Pickle Cravings'_ instead."

Kevin grumbled as he rummaged through the files while Ben began reading the one Kevin had just finished.

"Kev… I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean!" Ben turned to his elder with a sincerely regretful expression but stopped talking when he saw the huge blush marks on the boy's face. "Wha… why are you looking at me like that?"

Kevin handed the papers over and his blush only worsened as Ben's eyes widened at the text.

"I gave you a blowjob?"

"More than once," Kuro smirked, "But don't worry, you have your share of fun. Read _'Liar, liar'_ next. People seem to like that one."

Ben peered over Kevin's shoulder as the two read through not only _'Liar, liar'_ but every story in the pile. By the time they were done, they were both red in the cheeks and breathing a bit more heavily than they wanted to admit.

"Holy fuck," Kevin murmured.

"Please don't say 'fuck.' " Ben turned a brilliant red and began to look terribly woozy.

"Oh no you don't, Mister!" Kuro slapped the crop-whip against Ben's naked rear, "You might pass out every five minutes in your world, but not in mine!"

"I don't faint _that_ often," Ben murmured and made an adorable pouty face. Kuro chuckled, and he protested further. "I don't! Right Kevin… Kevin...?"

Ben turned to the other boy who was staring at all the papers.

"You don't have a single file without sex in it, do you?"

"No." Kuro answered without missing a beat.

"I think I like it." Kevin smirked. "Is that why you brought us here?"

"Of course," she answered. "You don't create a whole universe and fill it with crazy-hot men just to have them _not_ fuck."

"So when do we get started here?" Kevin slung his arm over Ben's shoulder and grinned at the teen's mad blush.

"Soon enough, I suppose." The grip on the riding-crop tightened. "Once I get enough reviews to satisfy me."

"You would hold back on purpose?" Kevin looked horrified.

"I never said I was a benevolent creator of a whole universe filled with crazy-hot men that fuck." Kuro shrugged and stood to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave the room for a period lasting no less than seven minutes and no more than an hour." She strolled- no, _strutted _to the same door that the large man had exited from and turned with a smirk, "Have fuuun."

The door closed behind her softly and a short series of heels on tiled floor was heard before a voice interrupted her strides.

"Excuse me, Fancy Unicorn Princess Kuro." It was a different voice entirely that spoke.

Kevin and Ben stared at the door with worried looks. She didn't expect them to call her that… did she? They strained their ears to hear more, inching closer to the door.

"Good boy, Robin, you've finally used my full title. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We'reoutoflube," the voice tried to be discrete but Kuro wouldn't have it.

"Speak up."

"We're out of lube!" he stammered and Kevin and Ben turned to each other with apprehensive and aroused expressions.

"Honestly, boys, what _would_ you do without me?" Kuro chuckled and the heels against the floor began clacking away again.

"Probably be a lot better off." The teen called Robin grumbled and began trudging after her. "Can we have the peach-flavor this time? We're sick of apple."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Kuro's voice faded away down the hall and Ben's face became even more red.

"I think the apple sounds fine."

* * *

Now that was a fine piece of fun! In case you are wondering, the Rubber-Ducky comment is a private joke amongst Wynja-worshipers. You can read her stories if you want to be in the loop.

From now on, all my one-shots, crack-fics, parodies, and randomness will go into this file. Yippie. I've decided not to move my previous one-shots because that would nullify any favorites and comments, possibly confusing and/or bothering my readers. This is also (most likely) going to be the only appearance of characters from a different show. As such, it will not be listed as a Cross-over fic.

And, yes, I really do look a lot like Julie. Maybe I could sneak onto the show, break Ben's heart, steal Gwen away, and then secretly force Ben and Kevin to seek emotional refuge amongst each another. Ha ha!


	2. Nightlight BlackLight parodycrackfic

Thanks for the reviews. Fancy Unicorn Princess Kuro is pleased and decided to reward you by posting the first drabble! I was also surprised at how well received the self-insert went, so I've decided to keep Kuro around for introductions and endings. Those who want to read about that can, those who only want the drabble (aka SEX) can just skip down to the page-break.

* * *

Ben woke to the sound of heels cracking against the floor and sat up quickly. Kevin grumbled and pulled him back down.

"She's probably going to see the guys down the hall again," he mumbled tiredly, and closed his arm around the younger's tan body and gave his shoulder a little kiss. "Let's sleep more."

"Afternoon, boys." the door swung open and Kuro walked in wearing a pair of white and black stilettos. There was the troubling pattern of blood spatters on them, but they were otherwise quite lovely. The rest of her outfit was quite normal, given her personality. Just a pair of jeans and a black blouse.

"I brought you something," she smiled and plopped some papers onto their bed. "This is a drabble-fic inspired by Seraphic-Rapture's comment on an early chapter of the Black Light story. Remember that one?"

"Sort of," Ben mumbled, "vampires and stuff."

"Well, all you really need to know about _this_ story is that Kevin's a vampire and there's going to be sex."

Kevin sat up swiftly, "Alright, let's see it."

*

* * *

NIGHTLIGHT:

* * *

"No, Kevin!" Ben slapped the ruffian's nose as though he were punishing a naughty puppy.

Kevin growled but backed away, "But I'm _hungry_."

"Then why didn't you go to Gwen's house? She'd probably feed you." Ben huffed and went back to figuring out his math homework.

"She doesn't smell as good as you do," Kevin leaned a bit closer, setting his palm over Ben's work but carefully avoiding getting too close to Ben's neck. He didn't want to be slapped again.

"I'm not buying it Kevin, move along." Ben shooed Kevin's hand away nonchalantly. There was a slight bit of pink on the boy's cheeks, though. From flattery or frustration, it was hard to tell.

"I'll buy you a smoothie."

"No."

"And chili-fries."

"No."

"Every day for a week."

"Rea- no!"

"A month?"

"Stop it, Kevin."

"Fine, I'll quit asking."

"I meant stop trying to sneak your hand into my shirt."

Kevin chuckled, "oh, you noticed?"

"Yes, and you still haven't stopped."

"That's because I want to feel your heartbeat."

"That's not my heart that's my nip- ahh! Don't do that!"

"What?" Kevin asked innocently and switched to the other nipple, "this?"

Ben tried to scoot his chair back but found Kevin's body was blocking the way. "S-stop it! I'll call Gwen!"

"I promise I'll make it feel good."

"You're going to _bite_ me! That _can't _feel good!"

"It would for me," Kevin's hand gripped Ben's wrist, covering the Omnitrix and lifting the boy's hand up to his mouth. "_Please,_ Ben?" He asked and licked the tips of Ben's fingers.

"Only you can make begging look arrogant," Ben murmured and tried to pull his hand away but Kevin kept a strong hold on it.

"I won't do it unless you let me," he stated, "but I _really_ want it."

"Well, I _really_ don't." Ben successfully yanked his hand away and tried to return to his homework.

"You're such a tease, Benji, but I know you want it." He whispered thickly into the boy's ear. "I'm close enough to hear your heart beating. It speeds up when I lean closer… and when I say your name… Ben." Kevin smiled when the smaller body stiffened. "And it really races when you can feel my breath on your neck."

"Stop. It."

"But, _why_?" Kevin asked slyly. "All I want to do is suck a little bit of blood from here, "His fingertips brushed against Ben's neck, sending shivers through both their bodies as the hero made a very small gasping sound followed by an annoyed grunt. Kevin decided that was an invitation to continue, the fingers moved over Ben's chest, stroking the hardened buds through the black cotton shirt, "And here…. _Here_… And _here_," His hands moved down Ben's arms, the tips of the fingernails teasing over the crook of his arm and then the underside of his wrists. "And of course," his hand zoomed down to Ben's thigh before the boy could push him away, "I just want a little taste from here."

Ben let out a tiny groan and shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, Kevin, you've had your fun. Quit it now."

"Aren't you having fun?" Kevin asked, letting his hand massage the boy's inner thigh. His lips curled into a sly grin. "Am I making you hard?" He laughed and Ben began to squirm away.

"Don't!" the hero squeaked. But it was too late; Kevin's hand was already cupping the boy's groin through his jeans.

"Ooh, you _are_ hard." Kevin smirked, "You _want_ it."

"I don-" The next moment was a complete blur. First, the chair was pulled out from under Ben. Rather than falling to the floor, he found that Kevin's arm had wrapped around his torso and was holding him up. Quicker than lightning, the elder spun Ben around and tossed him on top of the bed. By the time he was able to turn around, Kevin was already there, straddling his hips and leaning down.

Ben gasped and pressed his hands against Kevin's chest, preventing him from moving any closer.

"Relax. I said I wouldn't unless you let me." He chuckled, "You're so cute when you blush. I can't remember you being this shy. It makes me want to kiss you."

Kevin did his best to keep the smirk off his face as he leaned closer and Ben's lips parted just slightly. Heh, heh. Sucker.

The hero let out a tiny little moan as Kevin's tongue slid into his mouth. Taking advantage of their position, the elder shifted a knee between Ben's legs, inching up until it pressed against his crotch, earning a surprised moan as the brunette's hands stopped trying to push Kevin away and settled on grasping his muscular biceps.

He let out a low hum as he pulled his lips away, "You taste sweet. Can I have some more?"

Ben looked doubtful and for a moment Kevin feared he had asked too soon; but then Ben's voice answered him timidly, "Be gentle."

Jackpot.

Kevin gave a scoundrel's smile, the expression far more dashing than his actual intentions, "of course."

He leaned down, his smile turning into a smirk before his lips parted and his tongue slid out from between his eager fangs. Ben shivered when the wet muscle licked his skin, playing with the pulse before the sharp teeth moved in. They tested the warm barrier first, pressing against the skin to decide how hard to bite. Ben's body tensed instinctively just before Kevin bit down.

He didn't bite hard, only enough to break the skin. Kevin heard a moan and realized that it was his. It wasn't too shocking; Ben tasted every bit as appetizing as he had expected, maybe more so. It was still a strange concept to Kevin, seeing people as flavors, but when he got to play around such a delicious little morsel, it really wasn't a bad thing.

He wiggled his tongue at the tiny little cuts, letting the taste spread around before he swallowed and started again.

He pulled away and Ben quickly pressed his hand over the cuts, shielding them from the absence of warmth and moisture.

Kevin smiled and quickly peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the side and smiling down at Ben as he blushed. "Can I take yours off too?" he asked, though he had already begun to lift it away from Ben's body. There was little point in refusing by then, so Ben didn't. "And the pants?" Kevin asked, and started to unzip them. He wanted to take his time and enjoy himself, but he figured it was best that he moved quickly before Ben tried to argue. In little more than several seconds, the younger boy was stark naked, nervously blushing under an older and much larger body.

"Oh, I just want to _eat you_," Kevin smirked.

Ben rolled his eyes. Kevin always had the worst jokes… oh god. That _was_ a _joke_, wasn't it? Maybe not, judging by the way that he dipped his head down to lick the tanned chest. Not wanting to end up an instant appetizer, he moved his hands down to Kevin's pants and fumbled with the button.

"Take them off," he mumbled and Kevin who, with a smirk, did.

"Can I bite… here?" the elder asked as he ran his finger just above Ben's right nipple.

Ben swallowed and nodded timidly, making Kevin smile. He moved forward and quickly pressed his fangs into the skin, making Ben squirm at the suddenness of his actions. The first bite had been softer and with much more warning.

Kevin gave a quick lick before pulling back, "Hmm. It's such a pretty color," his eyes were cloudy with bloodlust as he dipped his finger into the slowly leaking blood and drew whirling lines around Ben's nipple. Ben should have been a bit more worried and a bit less turned-on by Kevin's flattery, but he couldn't help feeling a bit… proud? Wanted?

"What do I taste like?" Ben asked quietly.

Kevin smiled and let his tongue flicker over the blood-covered nipple, not caring that he was destroying the lines he had drawn. "Very sweet," he answered. "Like a fruit candy." And then he smirked, "I wonder what your cum tastes like." Ben blushed even more deeply and Kevin chuckled. He really was adorable when flustered. "I want to find out."

"Ah, no!" Ben gasped as he moved down and hovered his lips above the silky head.

Kevin chose not to listen, he smirked and let his tongue tickle the slit while his palm circled the shaft and rubbed gently. His pupils dilated somewhat as he watched the first little wave of precum working its way out of the tip. His breathing became just a bit faster as his tongue slowly extended and wiggled at the liquid.

"It's sweet too," Kevin hummed, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he bent down for more.

"Ahh.. Wait.. Let… let me do it too." Ben blushed as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I… I might not be any good… but I at least want to taste you too."

Kevin grinned and moved to kiss Ben's lips once again before he lifted the teen to his knees and lay down in his spot. He thought he would need to stay on top to keep Ben from backing out, but there didn't seem to be a need. After a week of hints, shameless flirting, and occasionally inappropriate contact, the boy was finally putty in his hands. "Sixty-nine!" Kevin laughed and Ben rolled his eyes.

"It's only supposed to be funny if the situation isn't actually during sex." He smiled though. Ben had recently come to appreciate Kevin's stupid jokes. It reminded him that, despite the fangs and the sudden change in… hobbies, Kevin really was inside that body.

Ben moved carefully, feeling terribly nervous. Why, oh, why had he volunteered to do this?! It wasn't that he didn't want to… well, he _didn't _want to… not at first… But his body kept reacting to each little advance made by his elder. It really was a matter of time before he simply… gave in.

Ben leaned down, slowly letting his tongue descend on Kevin's penis. He more or less mimicked what Kevin had done before, sliding his tongue back and forth over the slit and using his palm to stroke up and down the shaft.

Kevin grinned as he lifted his head and slowly began to lick Ben's member, swirling around the tip while his hands ran between the tanned thighs, groping them whenever he saw fit to do so. The angle was a tad difficult to work with, and he felt a bit frustrated that he couldn't deep-throat. Ah well, there would be plenty of opportunities for that _next time. _

Ben tried to keep his concentration on pleasing Kevin but it was rather hard to do when his elder worked so damn fast. His strong hands had graduated from massaging his inner-thighs to fondling his sac, rolling them back and forth in his palm while two fingers tapped lightly at the perineum. How could he concentrate when Kevin kept- oh… the fingers were gone suddenly, why was that? Sure, they had been a distraction, but they were a very _nice_ distraction. What was his other hand doing? That was a strange way of groping… it felt like his fingers were pushing the tanned cheeks apart just enough to- oh, the fingers were back… and wet! Why were they-?

Ben gave a tiny yelp when a finger pushed inside him and Kevin quickly took in the hero's head and sucked. He waited until the smaller boy relaxed before he began to move the digit, sliding it slowly back and forth and sucking harder on the length. Ben moaned and his body shivered. He had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to be sucking on Kevin until he leaned a little too far forward and nearly lost an eye. Hoping Kevin wouldn't notice the fumble, or at least have the decency to keep quiet, he began to lick the tip again, moaning harder when a second finger slipped inside him.

Kevin nearly came when Ben moaned around his erection, sending delicious little vibrations through it as he continued sucking. The smaller legs flinched slightly when a third finger played around the entrance and tried to work its way inside. He kept sucking, but the sound of Ben's pulse was starting to distract him. He'd developed something of a sixth sense when it came to other's heartbeats and pulses; it wasn't really that he _heard_ the blood moving, more that he could _sense_ it there, drawing him closer and closer until he could practically taste it radiating from the warm skin.

It wasn't until Ben's body clamped around his fingers that Kevin realized he was biting into the tanned leg.

"Oww…" Ben grit his teeth; thankfully, he had the foresight to move his mouth off of Kevin before doing so. His erection limped slightly at the pain but a few strategic movements of the large fingers fixed that well enough.

"Sorry," Kevin mumbled between licks. "You just… taste really good." He pushed his finger in a bit deeper and Ben jolted in surprise- something he regretted doing because it made the fangs slip in a bit deeper than he liked.

"Do that again," he pleaded, preparing himself this time so that he would not jump.

Kevin smirked, and as he pushed against Ben's prostate. He took a little time to lick and suck at Ben's penis which was once again at full alert before returning his attention to the cut, licking the small line that had bled out from it.

"I'm.. gonna' come!" Ben warned and Kevin grinned, abandoning the cut leg to pay attention to the twitching member as his fingers slid in and out of the boy, fucking him slowly. Some well-placed motions later, Ben gripped the sheets and came into Kevin's mouth with a low groan.

He rolled over simply to keep his body from collapsing onto Kevin's, but the elder's hand moved with him, still moving his fingers inside.

Ben blushed, "It's… okay if you want to keep going."

Kevin gave him a very serious look that made Ben nervously avert his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The green glanced back timidly and Ben gave a small nod, "yes… just… go slow, please?"

Kevin gave a modest expression, feeling surprisingly humbled by the offer. He'd imagined sleeping with Ben more than once, mostly in dreams that made his awake self feel baffled, but in each little fantasy, it was always rushed and demanding. It wasn't like that now. Kevin wanted to take his time.

He moved, letting Ben's body rest in the center of the bed once again while his fingers scissored inside. A quick glance around found a bottle of lotion, which he grabbed and squeezed onto his fingers before pressing them back inside, trying to spread as much lotion as possible before he entered with something significantly larger than his fingers.

"Ready?" he asked, a slight blush forming over his cheeks. In all of the fantasies he'd had, he was never once nervous. But, as he moved into position he became very worried. What if he was too big? What if Ben decided to say no at the last minute? What it, heaven forbid, he was lousy at sex?

Ben gave a small gasp as Kevin pressed the tip against his entrance. From there, the older boy moved very slowly, trying to let the smaller body adjust as much as possible.

"The head is in," Kevin announced, taking the time to study Ben's face. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Ben answered, trying to peek down between his legs to gauge how much of the length was left.

And then Kevin asked a question he really didn't want to ask. "Should I stop?" The brunette shook his head and Kevin let out a small sigh of relief. "Just tell me if I should slow down or anything."

Ben nodded and wrapped his hands up Kevin strong arms while the boy slowly pushed himself inside. The younger gave a low groan at the feeling, letting his fingers grasp Kevin's arms a bit more forcefully and arching slightly when Kevin pressed against his prostate. His lips parted and he threw his head to the side with a pretty little sound that made Kevin want to speed up. Badly.

But he kept his composure- at least as well as he _could_ keep it. Having a naked and adorable boy who happened to be lying helpless and horny underneath his body was just a bit distracting to Kevin. It was surprisingly difficult not to start drooling at the thought of tasting the hero's blood while fucking him. All in due time, he supposed. Every inch brought him closer to that fantasy, though, and soon his hips met with Ben's.

The smaller boy let out a relieved sigh and Kevin slowly leaned forward, pausing every now and then as Ben gave a wince at the feeling.

"I'm all the way in now," he spoke with a lowered voice that sent little shivers up and down Ben's spine. "Want to feel?" He smirked gently as he guided one of Ben's hands down to the base of his cock and the teen gave an audible gasp.

Ben timidly let his hand explore further, tracing his fingers around his entrance and feeling the stretched skin. He really was amazed that Kevin fit inside him; when he had started to put the tip inside, Ben thought about asking him to stop. He was glad he didn't. Curiosity led his fingers further up, finding a pleasantly sensitive spot at the base of his own cock that, he then realized, was once again hard and swollen.

"Touch me," Ben said with a blush, his green eyes were watering from the pain, making them look even larger than usual. Kevin smiled and slid his hands between the tanned legs. He played with the testicles first, rolling them between his fingers before letting them tickle up the hard shaft and stroke the leaking tip.

Kevin leaned in for a kiss that Ben answered with a slow roll of his hips, giving a short moan at the over-filled sensation that came from deep inside him. Without ending the kiss or removing the hand that was busy stroking Ben, Kevin pulled his hips back shortly and then moved them back in.

He continued this pattern for a bit, letting Ben grow accustomed to the feeling of his penis sliding in and out. It was a controlled, even pace that was beginning to test their patience. Their kiss broke apart and Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders.

"You're so big," he blushed, "I want more."

"Faster or harder?" Kevin smiled, but there was a strange softness in the usual smirk.

Ben turned a very violent red and he fought to keep his face even. "Both." An instant later, he let out a hard moan as Kevin's hips pressed into his, burying the cock even deeper into his tight little ass and nearly making him cum again just at the thought of it. He felt a little slutty for wanting it so badly; but that couldn't be helped. If he'd known how it felt to have the larger boy around and _inside_ him, he would have given in much sooner- or he would have jumped Kevin while he was unawares and started fucking right away.

"Good?" Kevin asked, "Not too hard?"

"No.. ah! Keep going!" Ben pleaded and quickly wrapped his leg around Kevin's waist and jolted when the change in angle made the erection slip over the hero's prostate. "Oh, God!"

Ben's penis twitched into Kevin's hand and the raven hair knew he was close. Rather than speeding up to finish him off, Kevin slipped out and, with the hand that had been stroking him, he slowly grasped the smaller erection and worked his way down the shaft to stop Ben from orgasm.

"Ung! Don't stop!" Ben huffed and reached for his erection.

Kevin chuckled and grabbed his hands before they could close around the member, "But you're so cute when you're frustrated and horny. Besides, I want you to come while I'm sucking you off again."

"Well, I want to come with your _dick_ shoved in my _ass_." Ben growled, surprising himself at just how frustrated and horny he actually was.

"That does sound nice. Maybe we could work out a compromise. I'll fuck you while I suck out some more of that tasty blood." The grin that followed showed off his greedy fangs.

Ben hesitated. He was worried that Kevin would pull a trick like that to get more blood. And damn it! He was playing right into his hands. Of all the times to think with the wrong head! "Do it, then," he grumbled. "But hurry up; we don't have all night. Once the sun's up you're practically in a coma."

Kevin smirked at his ill-gotten victory as he coated himself with more lotion and slid back inside. Ben grunted in response and scowled as he turned his head to the side, giving Kevin better access.

"How generous," Kevin said smugly. "But I want a kiss first."

Ben impatiently turned his lips up to Kevin and started in a shallow kiss that immediately deepened once the elder began thrusting again. He moaned fully into the lip-lock, letting his tongue fight against the other for dominance while simultaneously flirting with Kevin's sharp fangs.

He broke away, gasping for air and moaning while his leg began to twitch. It was almost too much. He turned his head to the side as Kevin nuzzled into his neck and licked the warm skin. The wound from earlier was nearly gone but, with a bit of prodding from Kevin's wet tongue, they opened easily and began to bleed.

He smiled and licked away at it while his hips grinded back and forth into Ben's before opening his mouth wider and biting into the taunt skin. Ben squirmed slightly and cried out in pain, wrapping his arms around Kevin's back and digging his nails into the pale skin.

"Shhh," Kevin cooed after he lifted his fangs from the neck. His voice was low and sultry, smoothed out by the taste of the hero's blood as it soothed over his tongue. "It's alright. I won't take too much."

Ben gave a few short mewling sounds as he felt Kevin's lips close around the blood; his tongue flickered at the deeper wounds between the times when it gently soothed over them.

The pace of his hips had slowed and he moved with long, fluid strokes. As the whimpering died down, he snuck a hand between their bodies and began to pump hard and fast at Ben's length.

Ben hissed through his teeth as he began to pivot his hips in time with Kevin's thrusts, urging the older boy to speed up and drive himself in a bit harder.

"Gonna' come.." Ben warned. Kevin smirked into the blood when he felt the smaller body shiver and orgasm with a loud grunt, coating both their stomachs in a hot and thick mess. "Unn.. fuck.." Ben whimpered.

Kevin pulled away from Ben's bloodied neck and moved in for a deep kiss. Ben opened his lips to the lover and tasted his own blood between their tongues. Somewhere in the back of his mind he regretted not being able to taste the sweetness that Kevin seemed to find there. He was so preoccupied with that thought that he nearly missed Kevin releasing inside him with a predatory growl. He thrust in a few times for good measure, emptying himself completely inside the boy before pulling out and collapsing next to Ben on the soft and very messy bed.

They were both silent for a moment, save for the panting, before Ben rolled over and kissed Kevin's chin. "You know, I'm going to hold you to the smoothie and chili-fries deal."

Kevin chuckled and wrapped his arm around his lover, "for a fuck like that Benji, you could probably ask for a car and I'd say 'yes.' "

"I'll think about it," Ben said and nuzzled into the embrace.

Kevin smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the post-orgasm glory. It felt like only seconds later that Ben swung his legs over Kevin's, straddling his naked hips and grinning. "I want a black car with green highlights."

Kevin smirked back, "pay up."

* * *

END

* * *

*

"I like this one more than Black Light." Kevin decided aloud.

"That's because you were severely uked in BL." Kuro chuckled and then made her face a bit somber. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not." Kevin pouted and she smirked.

"I know. But just _wait_ until I start the sequel!" She clapped her hands and giggled. "I'm still having trouble with the name, though…" A finger lifter to her lips and she made an innocent face, "I was thinking '_Disilluminated_' but I'm just not sure. I _do _wish that reviewers would tell me if they like it… or maybe suggest something else. HINT, HINT."

Kuro looked off into the distance thoughtfully and Ben gave Kevin a weary look.

"God, she's nuts…"


End file.
